


Bulma's Dream

by ImaginaryInk



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Loneliness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryInk/pseuds/ImaginaryInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Bulma once said she dreamed of Vegeta returning and kiss her. But to what extent did that kiss lead to and how has the dream affected Bulma from then on? Read, find out, and review! :Mature Content:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulma's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, duh.
> 
> Another revision!
> 
> I reread the old version and found so darn many mistakes and I feel so ashamed. *shy*
> 
> So, I felt the need to do something for y'all, and for my sanity's sake. Some minor adjustments have been made, but the story is of course, (somewhat) the same! Sit back, relax and enjoy this revised piece!
> 
> And don't forget to review! Mucho love!
> 
> | ImaginaryInk |

Though the stars glimmered brightly in the dark night, the air was hot and the heat stuck on Bulma's skin like a second layer. She groaned and whined in discomfort as she made her way to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower. Hopefully, she would be able to sleep better afterwards.

Shortly after, Bulma emerged from the showers feeling almost refreshed, only to be disappointed by the warmth that welcomed her the moment she stepped into the room. With only a towel clad around her torso, Bulma headed towards her vanity and with a sigh, she plopped down on the chair, pulling out a hairdryer from the bottom shelf. Feeling small beads of sweat roll down her temple, she knew she wouldn't be getting any good, comfortable sleep tonight.

It took her awhile to dry her new hair-do as she tried not to overheat them. So with half-dried hair, she set the gadget down and fussed her face with cream and all kinds of facial products. Finally done with her nightly routine, she stood proudly and placed her hands on her hips. Looking smugly at her own reflection, she gave herself a nod of approval before turning towards the dresser.

She peeled away the towel that was wrapped around her and replaced it with a skimpy navy blue nightgown, which lacy hem hung loose at her mid-thigh and a matching lacy navy blue panty that went with it. She let out a small yawn and turned towards the bed.

Bulma jumped into her queen-sized mattress but did not settle immediately. Her blanket was nowhere in sight as she sprawled loosely on her back staring at the ceiling above her, thinking about the day's event. She frowned at the fact that she and Yamcha had yet another row of heated argument, and it didn't exactly turn out well. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately and it was driving Bulma nuts.

Every day her emotions fluctuated between rage and hurt, and sometimes she just didn't want to care anymore. Yamcha would always come back to her and asks for forgiveness and she would give in to him every time. But every time she did, he'd go and do or say something hurtful to her and it'll all go back to square one.

To say the least, Bulma was tired.

She was tired with how Yamcha was treating her and where their relationship was going. To say that it was heading towards a downward spiral was an understatement. Everything that they've shared and built for the last ten years would all amount to nothing in the end. Though she wouldn't dare say she'd been giving a hundred percent into the relationship but ever since he died, all Bulma did was to find ways to bring him back to life again. Heck, she even went to Namek just to save his sorry ass didn't she? And look how he repaid her!

Bulma let out a frustrating sigh as the heat continued to rise. And as if her night couldn't get any worse, her air conditioner started to spurt and rattle. Letting out a clattering hum, the gadget whirred and finally gave way, letting out its last breath.

"This isn't happening. This… isn't happening!" She groaned and wailed in irritation, twitching and throwing her fists on the mattress like a little child.

Satisfied with her little tantrum, she laid still sprawling on the mattress as she glared into the panel above her. Conceding defeat, she sighed deeply, turned on her side and held a pillow close to her. Several minutes have passed but it felt like hours to Bulma. The heat was getting to her head and so she sat up, growled and threw the pillow she was clutching with all her might towards the far end of the room. It collided with the wall and fell quietly onto the floor beneath it, forgotten.

Her body perspired, her mind tired. She clenched her eyes tightly and fell on her side, fuming. She thought about Yamcha and how good a time this was to strangle him. Thoughts of him flirting with his party girls brought a scowl to Bulma's face. She really didn't want to think of him on a night like this but she couldn't help it. They've broken up so many times, even before the Saiyans came about. Something tugged at her heart and she just knew that they will call it quits again. And this time, it will be for good. Bulma sighed deeply as she thought of her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Her eyes were still closed and she pushed all thoughts from her mind and willed herself to sleep. Lucky for her, the balcony door was left slightly ajar and soft wind from the outside managed to cool the room a little bit.

zz

The temperature has dropped to a certain degree and it wasn't as unbearable as before anymore. Bulma managed to drag her stray blanket and cover herself as she shivered slightly from the breeze. She tried counting sheep, hoping that it will lull her to sleep. But minutes later, a strong cool gust blew into her room, making her shudder.

Bulma peeled her eyes open and stared suspiciously at her lacy curtains. Slowly propping herself up from the bed, her eyes narrowed as the curtain began to dance wildly with every passing second. Then suddenly, the material began to flap violently and Bulma had to cover her eyes from the fierce gust of wind that wafted through her balcony doors.

She pried her eyes open in time to see a bright flash of light from the outside illuminating the entire room, making shadows crawl eerily on all four walls. Bulma quickly pushed herself off the bed and ran towards the balcony. Her nightgown was forced onto her skin, making the material cling at her curves as the wind continued to whirl fiercely.

Whatever that was sending tremors to the earth made the land beneath Capsule Corp. rumble loudly. She stepped onto the cold balcony tiles and gripped tightly onto the railings. She could feel the vibrations beneath her feet as she looked at the source of it all. The spot light from the contraption below glared brightly at her. Bulma narrowed her eyes and held a hand up to shield most of the light away. The loud humming eventually decreased, the light slowly dimmed and she lowered the hand that she was holding up – and then, she saw it.

'CAPSULE 3'.

Bulma widened her eyes and let out a silent gasp into her hand. She couldn't believe it. On her lawn, settled quietly was CAPSULE 3! The same damn space capsule which that damned Vegeta stole to seek Goku out in space!

Feeling heat rise in her veins, she turned on her heel and stomped downstairs, seething in anger. She had half a mind to tell that insufferable Saiyan off as she ran down the stairwell, but the thought was cut short as she had almost twisted her ankle in the process. Lucky for her, her reflexes were great when she managed to grab hold of the railing.

Without a second thought, she ran out the back door to the lawn where the space capsule landed. She sprinted across the garden bare footed and stopped short a few metres from the contraption. Staring up expectantly, Bulma kept her hands on her hips as she waited for the Saiyan Prince to emerge.

Several seconds passed and the latch finally hissed, indicating that the door was opening. Slowly, the scene before her unfolded in a rather slow motion and she dropped her hands to the sides. The light from the inside shone brightly out of the capsule and once again, it almost blinded Bulma and she brought a hand up again to shield her eyes.

The ram finally touched the ground with a loud thud and caused a small gust of sand and dust to whirl around the premise. Though Bulma watched through slit eyes, she could make out the silhouette that was slowly descending with boots clicking heavily at each step downwards the metal platform.

Talk about a dramatic entrance!

His boots made contact with the soft grass beneath him and the metal ram closed automatically behind him. Their surroundings darkened within seconds which suddenly left Bulma feeling a little vulnerable. With their only available source of light, the moon illuminated softly on his sharp features and Bulma finally had a good look at him.

Her eyes widened a little and she held her breath. She was standing before the regal Saiyan Prince, and a handsome one, no doubt. Bulma felt saliva forming beneath her tongue and she swallowed a gulp loudly. Something about him was off and once again, this made Bulma realise that this was an alien which she should be afraid of. Surprisingly, she wasn't the least bit scared of him. His presence pulled her in deeper, hypnotising her and all she could do was stare back at him.

Vegeta strode towards her with his arms across his chest. As usual, his head was held high and the scowl on his face was ever so apparent. He stopped two inches from her and stared her down in sheer arrogance.

Bulma was at a complete lost for words as his eyes searched her, scrutinised her… raped her. She stiffened at his glare when he began to circle her very slowly like a hawk every-ready to strike. The fact that he studied her scantily clad body was making things worse and she wished she had worn a robe before coming down here.

Bulma's eyes followed his narrowed ones as he continued to circle her. A tinge of fear clashed with curiosity and the tension between them rose. Every second of his presence engulfed her entirely, swallowing her whole.

After one perfect round, he closed the distance between them as he stood an inch from her nose. His dark orbs pierced into her sapphire eyes as they threatened to violate her soul and set it ablaze. For as long as it felt, they stood staring, unmoving, never batting an eyelid and never releasing a breath. And his gaze was so intense, it made Bulma's knees tremble and weaken.

Feeling lightheaded, her knees finally caved in and she stumbled backwards. Thinking that she was sure to fall on her head, a hand gently glided around her waist holding her in place. Vegeta pulled her upright towards him and Bulma could only gaze at him with half-lid eyes and slightly parted lips.

She felt another kind of heat rising and this time, it was her who was searching him, scrutinising him… raping him with her stare. Her breathing became frantic as she felt her body flushed against his sculpted muscles, their skin colliding – dark and fair, hard and soft, unbreakable and fragile.

Slowly, Bulma wound a hand around his neck and gently placed the other on his armour, just before his heart. Their eyes were locked in an electrifying stare, both unable to pry away. Soon, somebody had to look away, somebody had to falter and somebody had to lose.

Vegeta finally broke the gaze as his eyes slowly roamed south towards her lips. He stared at those luscious cushions longingly, his eyes dancing with lust. He looked back at her and slid one hand to her nape, gripping onto it gently. He was careful not to hurt her as his fingers began to knead those tender muscles in a slow and sensual manner, causing Bulma lick her lips and close her eyes, basking in sheer relaxation.

Bulma tensed at first but after a few gentle strokes, she relaxed under his touch. Her lips parted and she let out a soft moan. With her body flushed dangerously close against his, Vegeta couldn't help but to lean in and capture her mouth with a soft kiss. Bulma's eyes shot open and saw him staring back her with great pleasure.

Giving in to the sensation that his fingers and the intoxicating kiss he was giving her, Bulma returned an equally passionate kiss. Moving his hands to her waist, he held her tightly and with her hand still wrapped around his neck, she pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss.

Vegeta licked her lips and she welcomed his tongue. Devouring one another, their tongues intertwined as they battle for dominance, fighting, leaving both wanting more. Vegeta obliged and he skimmed his hands down south, resting on her butt cheeks. He gave them a gentle squeeze and was paid with a soft moan in his mouth.

Still locked in a passionate battle of the tongues, Vegeta traced his hands lower to her thighs and pulled them forward. Naturally, Bulma circled his waist and held tightly onto him as he lifted them slowly up into the air.

Their kisses became rougher and heavy breaths mingled in their mouths as he hoisted them towards her room balcony. The tip on his boots gently tapped on the patio tiles as he landed with grace and without another moment to lose, he carried her towards the bed. He none too gently dropped her on the mattress and straddled her from atop. With pleasure, Bulma wound a leg around his waist while he continued to ravage her mouth.

Planting a hand on the side of her head for support, he pulled back from their kiss to see her flushed, lustful face silently begging for him to continue. He smirked seductively and leaned down to kiss the valley of her breasts, all the while anticipating all the reactions she would give. Bulma bit her bottom lip and entangled her fingers in the back of his mane. She pulled him to her and crushed her lips to his while his hands found its way to her breasts, kneading them in firm, circular motions.

Vegeta moved to devour her neck, licking and kissing, tracing downwards to her collarbone. Bulma moaned in silent gasps as his hands pulled her straps down, revealing her juicy mounds. He captured one pert nipple with his mouth and sucked and bit on it greedily, thriving in sheer joy when Bulma yelped in pain and pleasure.

Bulma arched her back, causing her to push her tantalising mounds towards his face and he shifted to capture the other nipple, giving it the exact same pleasurable treatment. Writhing wildly beneath him, Bulma's fingers scraped at his armour and suit as she wanted more of him. She wanted to feel every inch of him. His cool warmth, his smooth hard skin, his hard supple muscles, hell, she wanted all of him.

Vegeta chuckled sadistically at her futile attempt to undress him. So he knelt upright and began to undress himself. It was only a matter of seconds before he returned to his previous position and this time Bulma delved for his neck. She had her fingers tangled in his hair as she licked and sucked on his skin, just the way he did to her earlier.

His hands returned to her orbs and nipples, kneading, pinching and caressing them. Bulma arched her back and let out an appreciative moan, relishing in the raw sensations his callous fingers were able to bring her. She didn't remember when he tore her nightgown apart but there she was, clad only in her lacy panty.

Once again, Vegeta devoured her mouth hungrily while his fingers slowly traced the contours of her body. Stopping at her inner thighs, Bulma arched her back once more in anticipation when he didn't pursue further. Smirking in between the kiss, Vegeta's fingers inched towards her hidden treasure, stopping on the material right above it. He pulled back to stare at her with his lust-filled eyes. He pressed on her nub and massage on it gently and slowly in circular motions. Bulma let out a soft groan that sent shivers down Vegeta's spine. Daring to go further, he pulled the material aside and inserted a digit into her opening. Wet and ready, he inserted another finger with ease.

Teasing her insides, he continued to finger her slowly, then roughly and then gently. Vegeta thrived in seeing Bulma writhe in absolute ecstasy beneath him and he captured a nipple in his mouth, his fingers continued to torture her. He traced his kisses to the valley of her mounds, down south to her stomach and then stopped to lick at her navel, sending Bulma little jolts of pleasure.

Satisfied that she was buckling wildly yet again, he removed his fingers, pulled the last garment off of her and shifted himself so he was laid facing at the apex of her thighs. Without a second thought, he captured her clitoris with his mouth. He sucked it, licked it and grazed it with his teeth, all the while two of his digits were again torturing her walls.

He was persistent with his ministrations though Bulma squirmed wildly beneath him. She gripped tightly at his hair and moaned loudly as she felt her release nearing. As her body thrashed uncontrollably, Vegeta had to hold her down firmly on her hips to keep her in place. She tugged on his hair and looked deeply into his eyes, silently begging him to stop his sensual torments – but he wouldn't stop.

Not especially when Bulma Briefs was finally under the control of the Saiyan Prince writhing in absolute mindless pleasure.

He continued to devour her womanhood as his tongue was cleverly exploiting the depths of her opening, sending her to the hilt of ecstasy. Waves after waves of pleasure crashed through her entire being as they envelope her. Feeling her limbs spasm, Bulma clenched her eyes and gritted on her teeth, finally reaching her release. She came hard and let out a feral wail into the night sky.

Leaving no drop of her cum to waste, Vegeta slid upwards and captured Bulma's lips in a deep kiss. He pinned her hands above her head as he let her taste herself. Bulma relished in the taste of her own cum and her pleasure grew painfully in her groin once more.

Vegeta released her and ran his hands at her curves, holding her in position. He spread her legs and pushed them backwards so he could place his painfully erected shaft at the entrance of her womanhood. He teased her with his tip as he pulled and pushed halfway, slowly and tantalisingly .

Their breathing grew rapid as he teased her mercilessly with his taunts. He smirked, loving and enjoying the fact that Bulma was squirming and whimpering in frustration. She wanted him, all of him, inside her now. He knew exactly what the little lady beneath him wanted and his smirk pulled into an evil grin. Though his eyes remained cold, he plunged with one hard thrust, hitting deeply into her inner wall. Bulma bit her lip in anticipation and groaned ecstatically as Vegeta pulled back only to thrust forcibly again. On the third thrust, Vegeta began to mount her rhythmically and moans, groans and heavy breathings blended into one beautiful symphony of bliss.

Their bodies perspired and glowed, clinging onto one another as Vegeta continued to slam into her wet opening. Bulma's lips parted in silent moans and groans, her breathing ragged. Her face written in twisted pleasure as her body writhed with each thrust she received from the intoxicating alien above her.

Bulma raked her nails on his back, puncturing the smooth hard rock that sent waves of painful pleasure into Vegeta veins. His movements became more rapid as he fucked her faster, harder and deeper. Feeling an immense tug at his tip, he groaned at the back of his throat, wanting to hold out longer. But when Bulma also felt the electrifying jolt flowing through her system, her inner walls contracted and squeezed him hard.

And then, he came.

Vegeta gripped onto her fragile form and pulled her up along with him as he crushed her tightly against his chest. Trembling as he spilt his seed deep inside her womb, he grazed his teeth on her shoulder to restrain himself from losing control to the flows of pleasure he was experiencing within.

Seconds felt like hours as they both knelt on the bed clung to one another, completely spent and satisfied. They took in deep gulps of breaths to calm their racing hearts. After what seemed like an eternity, Bulma sighed contentedly and leaned into Vegeta, wrapping her hands around him protectively, lovingly.

Their coupling, because they wouldn't call it 'love-making', had been a silent but sated one. They didn't need words, they didn't need screams. All they needed was the other to fulfil their wants and their needs – each other.

Very carefully, Vegeta cradled her body and gently put her down on her back, afraid he might hurt her tired body. He shifted to her side comfortably, supporting himself with an arm. He looked down at her as he stared into her eyes longingly. Something was written in those dark orbs, something unreadable but he replaced it with his cold hard exterior before Bulma could even decipher.

He ran the back of his hand on her cheek as a gesture to lull her to sleep. He kissed her eyes softly, causing her to close them. A small smile crept on her face, unbelieving that this alien, this man, Vegeta - a cold heartless warrior, a merciless soldier spawned by the devil himself – could be so gentle and tender, yet hard and cold at the same time.

"Vegeta..."

She whispered his name sleepily. With a smile still plastered on her face, she fluttered her eyes open in hopes to look into his once again. But her eyes widened in shock to find that he was gone. Her heart raced as she sprung from her bed to search for him. Her eyes darted aimlessly in the darkness and they fell to every corner of the room hoping to find him lurking there.

But there was no sight of him.

Heaving out a sigh of disappointment, she looked down at herself. Her nightgown was still intact and the bed sheets were not in a dishevelled state. In realisation and doubt, she snapped her head towards the balcony as the curtains flapped ever so gently with the wind. She gulped and pushed herself off the bed, striding towards the cold-tiled patio with her bare feet. She gripped her hands tightly onto the railing as she searched the lawn below her.

No 'CAPSULE 3'.

Bulma closed her eyes and leaned on the railing. Burying her head in her hands, she let out a deep sigh. A rush of relief and disappointment washed over her as her thoughts brought her back to every detail of what she thought had transpired.

It was all a dream – just a dream, nothing more.

She chuckled at the irony of it all. Here she was – relieved to know that Vegeta didn't actually return and gave her the most amazing sex of her life. Yet, she dreaded that he didn't return at all for the same reason. Perhaps that was all there is to it. Only in her dreams.

' _Wait a minute...'_  she mused.

"Vegeta giving me the most amazing sex of my life?" she scoffed as she laughed to herself, thinking that she must be going insane. "Hah! In his dreams!"

But her musings were short-lived as she let out another sigh. She knew he would never look at her in real life like how he did in her dream. She saw a difference in him, a side that no one does or ever will and it got her thinking that maybe... then, she frowned and her shoulders sagged in crushed hopes.

Just maybe, he really is different in reality too.

The tension swarming in her was too much. Somehow tonight, she couldn't get her mind off of her alien guest who was lingering somewhere in the coldness of space. Pivoting on her heels, she returned to her bed and closed her eyes hoping that sleep would overcome her once more. But images of Vegeta and their joined bodies sent electrifying chills down her spine. The way he touched her, how he set her ablaze with a single kiss, how his body caressed her skin, his heated touch that sent her to newer heights of ecstasy and the way he moved inside of her – so tender, so gentle, so loving as he gave it to her the way no one has ever given.

She reopened her baby blues as she wondered how one dream could get her so unsettled with the alien from another dimension. But then again, that was all it was... a dream. No matter how real it seemed or felt, she knew it was never true to begin with. So she savoured whatever lingering feelings she had from that dream and smiled to herself, finally seeping into slumber. The last thought she had before submitting to sleep was what it will be like if...

' _If Vegeta will ever look at me the way he did in my dream...'_

* * *

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back," Bulma stated while leaning on the railing of the main hall patio. She gazed into the evening sky that was looming over them as the sun reluctantly set in the horizon. Images of the space capsule which Vegeta stole blasting its way into the earth's atmosphere were playing on her mind – just like her dream.

"What? Vegeta?" Yamcha yelped in shocked as he almost toppled over his chair. Here he was trying to savour whatever ties he had with Bulma but was smacked in the face as she talked about his murderer. He was stunned into disbelief as he looked suspiciously at his estranged girlfriend who was staring longingly into the sky.

"You dreamt about him...?" he finally questioned softly, eyeing her for every reaction she might make.

"You know, actually, he was pretty nice to me in the dream. And a good kisser to boot." She replied cooly, completely disregarding the utterly unsettling expression on her boyfriend's face.

"What? You kissed him?"

Fear and anger arose in his chest and a whole lot of something which resembled jealousy as he imagined Vegeta, of all living beings, kissing HIS girlfriend. Never mind the fact that it was only a dream, but the fact that Vegeta, the murderer of billions, HIS murderer kissed HIS Bulma, had him completely shaken. And that sickening dreamy look on her face was testament that she probably ENJOYED it, too!

"Feh, it was just a dream, Yamcha," Bulma rolled her eyes and shrugged him off as she frowned at her childish disheartened boyfriend. Not wanting to deal with his infantile antics any longer, she let out an inaudible sigh and turned away in time to see her mother approaching.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your Dad said Vegeta's running out of fuel soon," chimed Bulma's mother as she ever so graciously served a tray of sweet cupcakes to her guests.

The information startled Bulma and she looked back into the dark night longingly with worry written all over her face. She could only hope that Vegeta realised it and would make his way back to earth.

In time, Bulma will know that her dream would eventually come true.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the 'zz' indicates the beginning of the dream.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this story. By the way, write me a review! And maybe a sequel to this story might magically pop up! Until then! :D


End file.
